Davinia Rogers's Stories
by Shirayuki07
Summary: Summary is inside. Don't own Digimon, Beyblade, or any other shows, movies, or books I've crossover. Only Davinia and her Beyblade
1. First Meeting

_**Character Info  
**_ **Name: Davinia Peggy Rogers  
Alias: Volpina  
Birthday: June 13, 1991  
Blood Status: Half-Blood  
Age: 13  
Gender: Female  
Species: ¾ Human (Metamorphmagus) and ¼ Fox Demon  
Human Appearance:** Slender, pre-teen with shoulder length spiky sunshine blonde hair, tanned skin with three whisker-like markings on her cheeks, and sky blue-eyes.  
 **Demon Appearance:** NA  
 **Fox Appearance:** NA  
 **Home World:** Earth **  
Other Residences:** Land of Departure, Spirit World, Digital World, and Castle Oblivion  
 **Personality:** Kind, brave, athletic, friendly, funny, adventurous, optimistic, forgiving, understanding, helpful, loyal, selfless, short tempered, stubborn, protective, intelligent, humble, gentle, compassionate, determined, courageous, wise, and spunky.  
 **Likes:** Peace, making friends, Best Friend: V-mon, Gaomon, Kari, Ken, and Davis, helping those in need, making her friends happy, staying positive, light and the good side of darkness, friendship, and children.  
 **Dislike:** Evil, thunder, lightning, large crowds, villains, being alone, being used or tricked, friends in danger, tainted darkness, seeing darkness being used for evil, being unless, being insulted/teased, being left out.  
 **Hobbies:** Reading, drawing, Beyblading, pulling pranks, fixing machines, dancing, singing, climbing tall trees or high places. **  
Bad Habits:** Fighting, getting into trouble, going off on her own, doing things alone, rebellious, defensive, secretive at times, risking her life for others, cursing in a different language. **  
Strengths:** Agile, reflexes, senses, stamina, stealthy, skilled fighter, strong senses, reading ancient languages, mechanic, talking to animals, and eidetic memory. **  
Weaknesses:** weak heart to tainted darkness, weak immune system, and learning disability.  
 **Family:  
** Father: Steve Rogers (Rogers, Human)  
Mother: Amelia Rogers (née Potter, Human/Fox Demon Hybrid)  
Brother(s): Davis Rogers (older twin by 1 hour).  
Aunt(s): Lily Potter (née Evans) †. Maylin Barnes (Noir, née Potter)  
Uncle(s): James Potter †. James Barnes.  
Cousin(s): Harry Potter. Jun Barnes.  
Grandfather(s): Fleamont Potter †. Joseph Rogers †.  
Grandmother(s): Euphemia Potter (née Andrew) †. Sarah Rogers (née Taylor) †.  
 **Occupation:** Keyblade Master of Dreams. DigiDestined of Harmony, Hazard, and Bravery. Huntress.  
 **Alignment:** Good  
 **Goal:** Figuring out her place in life  
Protecting the Digital World from Tainted Darkness  
Finding her friends  
 **Allies:** V-mon, Gaomon, Spirits of Harmony and Hazard, Takuya, Kouji, Tommy, Zoe, JP, Kouichi, Bokomon, Neemon, Seraphimon, Ophanimon, Cherubimon, Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon, Gatomon, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Wormmon, Armadillomon, Veemon, Hawkmon, Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, TK, Kari, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Yen Sid, Blaze Kitsune.  
 **Enemies:** Evil Digimon, Master Xehanort, Heartless, Ansem, and Maleficent.  
 **Power(s):** Enhanced senses, magical abilities, psychic abilities, heal, visions about danger, sensing evil, flying, seeing and hearing spirits, Acrobacy, superhuman endurance, controlling the elements, superhuman strength.  
 **Weapon(s):** Keyblades of Daydream and Nightmare. Twin Fangs (Vibranium Twin Tessens/daggers). Vibranium Shurikens. Vibranium Kunais. Talismans. Vibranium Senbons. Vibranium Windmill Shuriken. Summoning scrolls. smoke bombs. Exploding pouches.  
 **Nickname(s):** Davey.  
 **Crest:** Harmony, Hazard, and Bravery  
 **Beyblade:** Blaze Kitsune  
 **Bit Beast:** Kurama  
 **Digimon Partner:** V-mon and Gaomon  
 **Human Spirit:** Bellamon  
 **Beast Spirit:** Vixenmon **  
Fusion Spirit:** Tenshimon

 **Summary: These are some short stories of Davinia's life with her real family. This one is how Davinia, met first met Kai when they were very young.**

 _ **First Meeting**_

Davinia Rogers clung to her mother's skirt as her and her family stand in front of a set of doors. Her mother, father, brother, and herself were in Russia visiting some old friends of her mother's. From what her mother told her, they only had one son, who was only a year older, making him four years old, while she was three.

She was very shy and didn't know think that the boy would like her as her father knocks on the door.

"Alright Davey, this is it." Mrs. Rogers, Amelia said looking down at her youngest daughter.

"But Mummy, I've never met him. What if he doesn't like me?" the sunshine blonde-haired girl asked with fearful sky-blue eyes.

"Now, now. All kids are scared about meeting new kids, but things get better." Mr. Rogers, Steve said as Davis hold their father's hand.

Just then the door opens and a pretty woman with a slender figure, coralina blue/Egyptian blue hair to her mid-back, and carmine eyes.

"Mia!" the woman squealed hugging Davinia's mother.

"Shirayuki, it's good to see you again!" Amelia laughed, returning the hug.

"Steve." The woman known as Shirayuki greeted.

"Shirayuki, it's good to see you again." Steve smiled.

"Yuki, who's at the door." A male voice calls out.

"It's Mia and her family!" Shirayuki cheered.

At that moment, a man with dark gray/black haired and purple/gray eyes walked forward.

"Susumu, it's been too long!" Amelia smiled.

"I see you two have been well." Susumu commented as he sees the twins, "Last time I seen these two was when they were only kits."

The girl then ran to hid behind her father, trying to avoid the attention.

"Yes, it only seems like it was only yesterday when the twins were born." Steve introduced, "Davey say hello."

"H-H-Hello." Davinia stuttered still hiding behind her father.

"She's the spitting image of you Steve, while Davis is the spitting image of Amelia." Shirayuki said looking at the twins.

"Hello!" Davis smiled brightly.

"They're also the exact opposite of each other." Susumu said, "Davey's shy, while Davis is hyper."

"We'll talk over some tea." Shirayuki said letting the Rogers family in.

"Thank you." Amelia said as they all walk.

"Mother who is it?" a young boy voice asked.

"It's my friend I've told you about and her family." Shirayuki answered.

Then a boy with duo hair Carolina blue in the front, while Egyptian blue in the back hair, and carmine eyes.

The boy was dressed in a red t-shirt, blue pants and white shoes.

"So, you're Kai, you're the spitting image of your mother." Amelia commented as the boy blushed.

Davinia slowly came out of her hiding place and saw the mystery boy. She took in his Natural Scent, which smelled like cinnamon and vanilla.

"Kai this is my friend, Amelia, her husband: Steve, and their kids: Davis and Davinia." Shirayuki introduced.

"Hello." Kai said.

"Kai, why don't you play with Davey, while your father and I talk to her parents." Shirayuki suggested, "I think Davis wants to stay with their parents."

"Sure." Kai said taking Davinia's hand, taking her to the play room.

When they walked into a brightly colored room and began playing. Davinia slowly started to get out of her shell and the two started to form a very powerful bond.

When the time came to leave, and go back to Japan, Davinia didn't want to leave Kai.

"Here." Kai said giving her a choker.

The ribbon of the choker was black, while a red heart pendent was attached to it.

"I've add a charm to it so that as you grow, it'll grow with you." Kai explained.

"Here, I made this for you." Davinia said blushing.

It was a pure white scarf, that was made of special fabric with weights that'll help keep Kai stay to the ground, when the time comes for him to learn to control Dranzer.

"Thanks!" Kai exclaimed putting on the scarf, "Let's make a promise, when we're older and if we ever meeting again, let's go out on a date."

Kai then held out his pinky finger to Davinia.

"Sure!" Davinia said with a bright smile, making a pinky promise with Kai.

Unfortunately, a year later, Davinia went missing without a trace. Kai began to lose hope that he would never meet his childhood friend/crush. But not knowing that when the two met, their destinies became intertwined with each other.


	2. Soulmates Meet Again

**Summary: This one is how Davinia and Kai found each other once again.**

 _ **Soulmates Meet Again**_

Davinia was running down the street dressed in a blue t-shirt with faded jeans, black boots and had her long sunshine blonde hair tied up into a messy bun as her bangs and fringes were around her face.

"Damn it, I can't believe that I'm late!" Davinia cursed as Chibimon and Wanyamon popped out of her backpack.

"I told you that you shouldn't start on that new drawing." Wanyamon commented.

"I know, but when I get an idea about something, I have to draw it." Davinia replied.

Turning the corner, someone literally ran right into her, and sent the two down onto the hard ground, the male's body between her leg's while his arms were on both sides of her head to stop himself from landing on top of her and injuring her.

"I'm sorry about that." the male gasped.

"It's fine." Davinia said as the male pulled up.

He lifted his head up and their eyes met, sky-blue looking into carmine eyes, both surprised as they stared at each other.

The male was just a year older than Davinia, he had duo Carolina blue and Egyptian blue hair, his skin a pale color tone while he had a pure white scarf around his neck, wearing a black fitting shirt with, baggy jeans and finally red and black shoes.

The two blushed as they both realized that they were staring at each other in a compromising position in public.

The boy quickly stood up and held his hand out to her and took his offered hand, letting him to pull her onto her feet.

"Again, I'm sorry about that." The boy said with an emotionless face.

"It's fine. I play soccer, so I'm used to getting knocked down." Davinia smiled at him.

"Right. I'm Kai by the way. Kai Hiwatari." He introduced himself.

"I'm Davinia Rogers, but everyone calls Davey." The Fox Hybrid said.

Davinia then sees the Beyblade launcher on his belt.

"You're a Blader?" Davinia asked Kai.

"Yeah, you?" Kai asked.

"Sure, I am!" Davinia smiled, "I never leave without Kyubi!"

The two then walked to the park, where they talked about their interests.

"That's amazing that you and Dranzer have a powerful bond." Davinia commented then takes in his Natural Scent.

She froze when she remembers that same smell. It was cinnamon and vanilla.

"Not to rude, but can I see your scarf?" Davinia asked Kai, "I'll give it back."

Kai warily takes off his scarf and hands it to Davinia.

"I figure that." Davinia commented, "This scarf is made of a special fabric with weights at the end to keep you to the ground when in a Bey Battle. I've only made one scarf like this."

"No way, Nia?" Kai asked shocked, seeing his childhood friend/crush.

"Hello Kai." Davinia smiled.

Kai then pulled Davinia into a bone-crashing hug, feeling happiness for the first time in a long time.

"I thought you were dead." Kai whispered, "Why didn't you tell me that you were alive?"

"I wanted to protect you and didn't want you to get involved with my past." Davinia answered.

"What do you mean?" Kai asked.

And so, Davinia told Kai everything, about her past, Digimon, family history, and her heritage. She even showed Chibimon and Wanyamon to Kai.

"That's some story." Kai commented, worry about her safety, but was glad that Chibimon and Wanyamon were there to protect her.

A beeping sound filled the air and Davinia gave Kai an apologetic smile as she pulled out her D-Terminal and saw the message from Ken.

"Shoot." Davinia said.

"What is it?" Kai asked.

"I was supposed to meet my friends and brother." Davinia said.

"I'll just get out of your hair then." Kai said about to walk off, "Hey do you want to hang out sometime, like a date?"

"I loved to." Davinia smiled.


	3. First Date

**Summary: This is a short story about Davinia and Kai's first date.**

 _ **First Date**_

A sunshine blonde-haired girl with sky-blue eyes was looking over her clothes to figure out what to wear for her first date while a blue creature that's a cross between a dog and a cat with yellow eyes and a blue female dragon with ruby eyes watched from the bed with curious looks.

"No, this isn't good either." The girl said, throwing pink sundress to the side.

"Lady Davey, why are you making a mess?" Wanyamon asked his human.

Davinia Rogers turned around to her partners with a worried look as she held a white blouse to her chest.

"I can't figure out what to wear for my date with Kai!" Davinia whined as she threw the white blouse onto her bed.

Kai Hiwatari asked out Davinia Rogers, the Child of Harmony, Hazard, and Bravery and the 2nd leader of the second generation.

They literally ran into each other and discovered that they met other when they were kids. After talking to for a while, Kai asked her out on a date.

Chibimon and Wanyamon were proud of their human for finding her soulmate.

"If Kai asked you out, then won't he like you the way you are?" Chibimon asked.

"She's right!" Wanyamon agreed.

Davinia paused at that and turned to them with a small smile at the innocence her partners had and how they came up with something that was so simple.

"I guess I should stop freaking out and choose something that I like and feel good in." Davinia said.

Chibimon and Wanyamon both purred in happiness as their partner calmed down and picked up all her clothes that she tossed around her room and looked through them calmly.

Davinia then chose a black-turtlenecked T-shirt with a red heart on the front, with skinny black jeans, red wrist bands, white socks, red steel-toed boots, and buckles around her waist and leg. She then pulled her sunshine blonde hair into a ponytail held by a red hair tie.

The 13-year-old gave herself a smile as she looked into the mirror, Chibimon and Wanyamon walking over to get a better look.

"Lady Davey you look so pretty!" Wanyamon exclaimed making her blush and hug him.

"I better get going. I'm meeting Kai at the park in twenty minutes. See you two later!" Davinia called, running out of the room with her purse slung over her shoulder.

"Bye!" Wanyamon and Chibimon called.

Running out and down the street, Davinia's heart was pounding in her chest as she went excitement and a bit of anxiety was consuming her as she headed to the park.

She couldn't help but be curious at what Kai planned for them on their date, hoping he was also nervous so that she would feel a bit better, then thought that she was a bit selfish in thinking this.

Soon enough, she made it to the park and found Kai was there waiting on her dressed in a pair of jeans, red and black sneakers and a clean black t-shirt that had a v-shaped neckline with his scarf around his neck.

Blushing at the sight of the Phoenix Blader, Davinia cleared her throat making him look over and smiled at the Hybrid as he walked over.

"There ya are. I almost thought that you weren't gonna show up." Kai joked.

"Sorry about that, am I late?" Davinia asked.

"You're on time, you look great by the way. Let's go get something to eat." Kai said holding out his hand to her.

Smiling, Davinia took his hand and let him lead her down the street as the two talked about whatever they found interesting as the two found a ramen shop and walked inside, the scent of the noodles, meat and vegetables filling the shop.

"It smells so good." Davinia said smelling the food.

"I thought you might like it. Your brother told me about this place and told me that it would be great for a date or hanging out." Kai explained.

This was a surprise to her considering how protective her brother was over Davinia, but her brother knew that he could trust Kai to treat her right since he was always kind to her when they first met.

Besides, Kai already gotten a speech or more like a death threat from Davis about what would happen if anything bad happened to Davinia.

"That was nice of him." Davinia sounded surprised which made Kai smirk.

"I know. Come on, let's go eat." The Phoenix Blader said.

The two walked to the grill where they could watch the food being prepared and sat down, the chef asked them what the two wanted and ordered, talking to each other as they waited for their food.

As the two ate, they talked to each other about random topics that came to mind, then walked hand in hand out of the ramen restaurant, looking around to figure out what to do next.

They decided to walk to the zoo, Davinia loving animals and getting to watch the foxes, elephants, tigers, lions, giraffes and all other types of animals.

Kai even bought her a stuffed animal to remember the day; a red fox that had big brown eyes and she kissed her date on the cheek as a thank you which made them both blush deep red.

Later they went to the park to walk around, seeing people walking around, playing soccer, getting ice cream or having picnics.

The two then chose a bench to sit down on and enjoyed the warm sun and the pleasant breeze that blew their hair around their faces.

Davinia was hugging the stuffed animal to her chest, leaning against Kai's side, his arm around the bench behind her shoulders.

"So how was the date?" Kai asked suddenly.

Blushing happily, Davinia smiled up at him.

"I had a lot of fun today." Davinia confessed.

"I hope that means we'll be doing this again." Kai said with a hopeful look in his carmine eyes.

"Of course, it does. Maybe we can hang out at my place next time. I can teach you how to make ramen." Davinia offered.

"Sounds like a plan. Hey, maybe we can try to make cookies or mangu." Kai suggested.

Davinia giggled happily at that as she relaxed her head on his shoulder as people kept watching them, Kai than place a kiss to her head before looking over the park.


	4. First Bey Battle

**Summary: This is how Davinia rediscovers about her power to talk and see Bit Beast and meets** **Kurama** **. Plus, have her first Bey Battle outside of her training.**

 _ **First Bey Battle**_

Dressed in a green tank top, a pair of skinny jeans and black sneakers, Davinia Peggy Rogers was walking down the street with her older twin, Davis and their Digimon partners.

They were heading to the park, where she and her boyfriend, Kai would have practice bey battles, so that Davinia would grow stronger.

"So, Kai's helping you at bringing your confidence up?" Davis asked.

"Yeah, I want to be able to join tournaments but I'm was afraid that people treat me poorly because of my learning disability." Davinia explained, "So we train when I don't have soccer or band practice."

"Despite him being anti-social, he sure is kind." DemiVeemon commented.

"Well, he is only kind to Lady Davey." Wanyamon said from Davinia's left shoulder.

"That's right." Chibimon agreed from her right shoulder.

As the three passed by an alley, Davinia's ears picked up the familiar sound of a Beyblade spinning on the concrete.

"You hear that?" Davinia asked her friends.

"Hear what, sis?" Davis said.

The Twin DigiDestineds gaze down the alleyway and listened to hear the sound of a Beyblade spinning on the ground.

The three follow the noise of two Beyblades clashing together while two male voices cried out.

"It sounds like a battle's going on." Wanyamon said.

"Let's go check it out." Davinia said as Hybrid rushed off down the alleyway.

"Sis, wait up!" Davis exclaimed as he and DemiVeemon chase after her.

Running down the alley, the five were speechless to see broken Beyblades scattered across the pavement.

"What happened here?" Davis asked in shock, "Who would do something like this sis?"

"Don't know, let's go see who did this." Davinia said narrowed her eyes in anger.

The Child of Harmony, Hazard, and Bravery didn't support Beyblades being destroyed during battle if there was no other choice. From the looks of how badly damage the parts looked, the Blader who did this to them did it for fun.

Reaching to the end of the alleyway and stepping out of the shadows, the two came upon two boys locked in a one-sided Bey-battle.

One of the boys was a boy around the age Davinia used to be with brown hair and green eyes. the boy was fighting a teenage male who had black hair and blue eyes.

"Cronus, destroy him!" The blackette ordered.

"Don't!" The brunette begged.

His green eyes filled with tears as he observed as his Beyblade easily broken into pieces by the black Bey that charged towards it.

The DigiDestineds gasped at the display and glared as the blackette who was laughing malevolently as he called his Bey back into his hand while the boy cried, dropping to the ground and gather up the remains of his Beyblade.

"Why did you hafta do that? I worked so hard with my mom to put my Beyblade together!" The boy cried.

"If you can't play with the big boys, then give up. This game isn't for little babies like you." The blackette said continuing to smirk.

"You jerk!" Davinia growled.

The two males turned to see their audience who was glaring at the sight before them.

"What did you say?" The blackette asked raised an eyebrow.

"How dare you bully the weak like that!? You probably have to be one of the biggest jerks I've ever met!" Davinia snarled at him.

Davis helped boy up and away from the cruel teen before he did anything else to him.

"What you did wasn't right! No one has the right to destroy Beyblades!" Davis yelled.

His teeth gritting in aggravation, making the twins and their partners tense up in worry as he had a crazed on his face.

"Don't go act all high and mighty. This ain't your normal Bey-battle like you babies have in a stadium. This is street blading where everything goes. If ya can't take it, get lost!" The blackette spat.

"If you can't treat people with respect! Then I challenge you to a Bey-battle!" Davinia declared.

Davis glances at her as Davinia held out her Beyblade with an enraged, yet determined look on her face.

"Do ya really think you can handle it, toots?" The blackette scorned.

"Believe me, I can handle anything." Davinia said as her eyes narrowed.

The blackette's lips curl into a deadly grin, the male let his eyes wander over the developing body of the 13-year-old brunette in front of him.

She was rather attractive; the sunshine blonde did have a pretty face and her fiery behavior that was quite interesting.

He would love to try and break her spirit.

"Fine. But if I win, you'll have to be my girlfriend." The bully declared.

"As if she would agree to that!" Davis yelled in outrage on her behalf.

"Fine. But if I win, then I get your Beyblade." Davinia said.

Davis, Chibimon, Wanyamon, and DemiVeemon looked at the young Queen in disbelief, but then thought back to how Davinia would sacrifice her life to protect those important to her.

If happened when she was living in the Digital World and took the hit when Duskmon was about to kill Takuya. Davinia would give herself up to protect her friends and family was still something to be respected.

"Deal." The blackette agreed with a sneer.

Both stood across from each other as they attached their Beyblades to their launchers and prepared to battle each other.

"You should probably know the name of the person who's about to beat you. The name's Tamaki. What's your name, toots?" the blackette taunted.

"It's Davinia, not toots." The Hybrid glared.

"This is a really bad idea." Chibimon commented.

"You know me, nothing can change my mind." Davinia countered.

"I believe in you, Your Highness." DemiVeemon said as Davinia nods.

The two bladers took their stances as they prepared to launch their battle tops.

"My brother will count down!" Davinia said.

"Three...two...one... Let it rip!" Davis called.

The moment those last words left his mouth, Tamaki and Davinia pulled their ripcords through their launchers and observed as their Beyblades were let free, both hitting the pavement in front of them.

The two Beyblades rushed towards each other and clashed, sparks crackling from the impact which made the others flinch back.

The Davis had another bad feeling about this battle and wished that Davinia didn't agree.

Tamaki and Davinia were looking down at their Beyblades, watching as the two Beyblades were circling around each other before they continued clashing against the other.

"I'm surprised your Beyblade hasn't been destroyed from contact with mine, but I think it's time to kick it up a notch. Cronus, go!" Tamaki yelled.

The dark Beyblade rushed off towards the white one, but dodged to the left at the last second to avoid the hit that was meant to cause damage.

"Ain't giving up that easily!" Davinia said as her Beyblade then slams into Tamaki's from behind making him growl in anger.

"Go, Davey!" Chibimon grinned as the red Beyblade continued its assault, "You're driving him back!"

At that moment, Tamaki gained a smirk on his face as he looks the Hybrid standing across from him as she grinned with confidence.

"You think you can win this? Cronus, attack!" Tamaki shouted.

The two watched in surprise as the dark Beyblade began to hum as an odd purple glow appeared in the center.

"What's that?" Davinia narrowed her eyes at the sight.

Shrieking was heard as a large beast with thick black fur and torn wings rose from the dark Beyblade.

It looked like some kind of demon from a horror movie.

Fear took over the Warrior of Harmony and Hazard as she and her friends looked up at the hideous creature that was giving off waves of rage and hatred as it floated above the Beyblade and stood in front of its master with a cruel grin.

"What is that thing?!" Davis cried.

"Cronus, my Bit Beast!" Tamaki introduced with a smirk.

"That thing is a Bit Beast?" Davinia questioned as she looked up at the brutal creature who was looking at her like she was its next meal.

Kai had told Davinia about Bit Beasts before, about how they were supposed to be powerful holy spirits, only a few people had, but Cronus was the opposite of what Davinia was expecting. She could smell and sense a dark aura all over the creature.

"Haven't seen one before? That you're in for a treat. Cronus, get her!" The blackette yelled.

Giving a loud screech, Cronus gushed forward, and the dark Beyblade clashed against the white one, only instead of the bat destroying it, he slashed his claws at Davinia.

The Fox Demon girl cried out as the nails of the Bit Beast slashed against her collar bone.

"DAVEY/LADY DAVEY/YOUR HIGHNESS!" Yolei, Cody, Upamon, and Poromon screamed.

"What are you doing?!" Yolei demanded in anger.

That creep just attacked Davinia with his monster!

"How dare you attack the Queen!" DemiVeemon glared.

"The chick is the one who agreed to battle me. It's not my fault she can't handle it." Tamaki shrugged.

Davinia was holding her hand against her bleeding collar bone, as she sent a glare over at the blackette.

"You freak! Can't win on your own, so you use this ugly monster to attack your opponents? Pathetic!" the young Keyblade Master yelled.

This only anger Tamaki and his features grew more savage as Cronus' waves of hatred swarmed around him.

"You need to learn your place, you little wretch! CRONUS!" The blackette screamed.

Plunging towards the Hybrid again, Cronus swung his wing at Davinia, pushing her backwards and making her scream as she flew against the wall that was behind her, crying out as her head connected with the building.

Roaring, Cronus exposed his fangs at the Hybrid, appearing over her as the waves of hatred and tainted darkness wrapped around her, making it hard for her to breathe and sick to the stomach.

"No!" Davis, DemiVeemon, Chibimon, and Wanymon cried as they began to rush forward to help.

"No, stay down!" Davinia commanded, "I need to do this on my own."

"Why don't you give up already?! You can defeat me. I'm just too powerful!" Tamaki laughed manically.

Snarling over at the crazed blond, Davinia used the wall behind her as support as she pushed herself up and ignored the raging pain in her head.

"Heard that before." Davinia said, blowing her bangs out of her face, "Hey, freakshow!"

He was stunned that she was still standing even after being attack twice by a violent and powerful monster like Cronus.

"I don't go down that easily! I ain't finished yet!" Davinia declared.

"Your funeral! Cronus, end her, now!" Tamaki shouted.

Roaring in a high-pitched screech, Cronus turned to attack the Warrior of Harmony and Hazard once again.

"No!" Davis, Chibimon, Wanyamon, and DemiVeemon cried as the three Digimon attacked.

Chibimon, Wanyamon, and DemiVeemon Digivolved into their Rookie forms. The three jumped up to stop the attack, but Cronus swung his wing down, beating the three Digimon back as they were thrown down on the pavement.

Puffing in contentment, Cronus smirked evilly down at Davinia who met his gaze with no fear at all in her red turning eyes.

She fought more frightening creatures before, such as Duskmon and Lucemon, so she wasn't going to allow this defaced beast to scare her off.

But, before Cronus could attack, red embers began to fall from the sky.

The feeling of the embers falling on his muzzle shocked the beast as he stopped his attack, growling in distress.

The embers were fall from the sky making everyone look up in confusion, not sure of how the embers appear falling from the sky without any explanation.

"How is this possible?" Davis asked as an ember landed on his hand.

"You're right, there's no one around besides us." Davinia commented as she sniffed the air, "There's nothing burning either."

"What's this? Some kind of trick?" Tamaki demanded.

Davinia gazed up at the sky in amazement as the embers fell down on her, as the embers petals decorated her sunshine-blonde hair.

The embers felt comforting and gentle as it landed on her, almost as if it was enveloping her into a warm hug. It wasn't burning what so ever.

Then a soft red light glowed in front of her making the Warrior of Harmony and Hazard look in astonishment as the embers blew into a circle, then faded away to reveal the creature who brought the embers.

Standing in front of Davinia was a large nine-tailed fox with a gold fur and gentle red eyes.

"What-Who?" Davinia asked as she stared at the nine-tailed fox with wide eyes as she remembers, "Kurama?"

Smiling, the nine-tail fox stepped forward towards the Hybrid as the fox watched in wonder.

Stopping in front of the Hybrid, the beautiful fox pressed his nose against Davinia's collar bone, making it glow soft red as it healed and left a thin line as a scar.

Seeing that her scar was now heal, Davinia look at it for a few seconds, confused at how the fox was able to heal her wounds.

Looking back at the fox, she looked into her kind red eyes that were watching the Hybrid wisely.

"What's going on here?! We're in the middle of a battle! I don't care who that mutt is! I'll destroy it!" Tamaki shouted.

Red eyes narrowed in irritation as the gold fox turned towards the crazy boy who was being control by Cronus, the evil creature who sneered down at him.

Looking back at the Fox Demon girl behind him, the gold fox gave her a look.

"You want to help me fight them?" Davinia asked making the gold fox nod in agreement, "How are we going to do that?"

Eyes moving over to Davinia's Beybalde that was still spinning, the gold fox grinned as he flew towards it making everyone look in shock as the gold fox allowed himself to be pulled inside the battle top.

It glowed with red and gold lights as the Bit Beast sealed himself back inside the Beyblade, Cronus hissing in pain from the bright light.

" _It's great to finally talk to you again, Davinia."_ A male voice whispered into Davinia's mind.

The Hybrid looked in surprise at the sound of the familiar voice as she gazed at her Beyblade that seemed to be spinning with more power than last time.

"Are you a Bit Beast?" the Warrior of Harmony and Hazard asked.

" _Yes, I am. Please, use my power to defeat this evil creature and heal the boy from Cronus' tainted darkness._ " The gold nine-tailed fox, Kurama, said.

Hearing this from her Bit Beast, Davinia pushed away from the wall behind her, regaining her confidence and scowled up at the monster who was messing with the boy standing across from her.

The one thing she hated the most was that when some evil monster took control of some innocent's mind and changed them to become some doll to be used for their own pleasure.

"You're going down, Cronus. Kurama, let's go!" Davinia cried.

Howling, Kurama rose from her Beyblade as the wind increased, blowing embers around them as the beast growled in warning at Cronus who shrieked in return.

"You think because you've got a Bit Beast now, it means you're stronger?! Think again! Cronus, destroy them!" Tamaki screamed.

The two Bit-Beasts fought against each other, the two Beyblades were creating sparks, while Cronus bit into Kurama's shoulder making him howl in fury.

Forcing his strength forward, Kurama pushed Cronus off of him and whipped his tails, sending a storm of fiery embers forward that pierced the soft underbelly of the bat making him shriek in pain.

Cronus stood up, damaged, but flew forward as he slapped Kurama across the face as he flew backwards and land in front of Davinia.

"Come on, Kurama, you have to get up." The young Queen encouraged.

Getting back at his feet as Cronus was about to jump on him, Kurama pounced on the dark Bit Beast as more embers formed around the two as everyone watched.

The two beasts then fell to the ground, their fangs deeply in the other's shoulders as they seemed to be wrestling until Cronus stood up and threw Kurama off.

Opening his mouth, a beam of purple light formed, and Cronus released it, hitting Kurama dead-on and howled in pain as his body was electrocuted by the attack.

"Kurama!" Davinia gasped in worry as the gold fox clenched his teeth and shook off the attack.

Sneering in anger, Kurama charged once again as sharp fiery embers around his body and shot off, hitting Cronus hard in the chest making him cry in pain.

Upon impact, Cronus was covered in a wall of sharp, fiery embers his body shot up from the ground, trapping the bat in place.

As mist appeared around the alley, Kurama opened his mouth as a ray of flaming embers shot out, blasting into the trap bat.

Cronus let out one final shriek of pain as he blew up into a burst of purple light that made everyone cry out as they covered their heads from the blast.

"He's gone." Veemon whispered when he found the dark Beyblade didn't have the image of Cronus on the Bit Chip.

Crying out in agony, Tamaki held his head as his features returned to normal and fainted, freed from Cronus' controlling power.

With the battle over, Kurama returned to her own Beyblade which fell to the ground, spent from the big fight.

"Glad that's done." Davinia smiled tiredly.

Her energy was zapped out of her body, giving in to the pain that she suffered during the battle and began to fall forward in a faint.

"Davey/Lady Davey/Your Highness!" Davis, Veemon, Chibimon, and Wanyamon shout in worry.

Just then a figure rushes over to Davinia and catches her, it was Kai. With

"Koibito, what are you doing here?" Davinia asked weakly.

"When you didn't show up for training, I came looking for you." Kai explained, "As I was looking for you, I sensed that you were in danger."

Davis then helped put his twin on Kai's back.

"But training." Davinia said sleepily.

"No, you're too exhausted from the battle. We'll continued next week." Kai said.

Then the Hybrid went silent as she finally fell sleep which made Davis, Kai, and the Digimon each share a look, glad that she was safe, but were still worried for her after that huge fight.

Davis picked up Davinia's Beyblade and look down at the picture of the gold fox that was now on the Bit Chip with a curious look.

"I don't know who you are, but thanks for helping out sis when we." the Child of Miracles smiled.

The red Beyblade then hummed with energy as it seemed to shine, responding to the older twin.


	5. Davinia's Boyfriend

_**Davinia's Boyfriend**_

Yolei, Cody, Ken, Matt, Tai and Sora were staring at TK and Kari in disbelief from the news that they revealed to them.

They were sitting outside of their school on the bleachers where the Freshmen playing a game of soccer, the Rogers Twins being among them so she didn't know the news.

"Could you repeat that?" Tai asked, rubbing his left ear in case something was in it.

Kari sighed at her older brother, but did as he requested.

"I think Davey has a crush on TK." Kari said slowly and even put some importance on the words.

"Why do you two think that?" Sora asked.

"Think about it when we first started out a few years ago. Davey always messed up my name and I'm sure that she did that on purpose to just get my attention." TK explained.

"She almost always teased and argued with him also. It points to the fact that Davey does like him, but is trying to hide it. She also spends more time with TK." Kari added in.

"All of this makes you think that Davey actually likes TK?" Matt asked the two.

"Yes." Kari and TK said.

The others were all quiet after that, but Yolei found herself nodding as she reviewed the theory.

"I think they're right. It does makes sense." Yolei said.

"What?" Ken asked her, stunned.

"I don't think we should jump to conclusions until we're certain." Cody pointed out.

"Cody's right. We should ask Davey about it." Sora said.

"Or…" Yolei smirked.

This made Tai, Matt, Sora, Ken and Cody worry when Yolei said that.

"Or what?" The five asked.

"We can do a couple of tests to see if Davey really does like him." The Child of Love and Sincerity said.

"What kind of tests?" TK asked.

As soon as she smirked at him, the Child of Hope gulped nervously at what could be going on in that mind of hers.

 **After School…**

Davinia and Davis just finished showering off after their last class which was gym, smiling happily at walking out of their changing rooms dressed in their normal clothes.

Davinia was wearing a black-turtlenecked T-shirt with a silver, green-eyed snake on the front, with skinny black jeans, black wrist bands, white socks, green steel-toed boots, and buckles around her waist and leg. She then pulled her sunshine blonde hair into a ponytail held by a green hair tie.

While Davis was wearing a blue short-sleeved open vest over a dark blue shirt with long sleeves, a thick white stripe across the chest and under it. He's also wearing dark brown shorts, dark blues socks, and orange and white boots.

"Davey, Davis!" Tai called as he ran over to the twins.

He threw an arm around her shoulders as they walked along with Davis following them.

"What's up?" the twins asked.

"TK is having a basketball game. We're all going to go watch." Tai said.

"That's cool." Davinia and Davis shrugged.

"He wanted us to be there." The Former Child of Courage insisted.

The twins gave him a curious look, Davinia sighed and pulled her cellphone out, texting someone and Tai tried reading the message over her shoulder but stopped when she shot him a small glare with a growl.

"Who ya texting?" Tai asked.

"Um, a friend. We were going to hang out today, but I guess we can do it later." Davinia answered.

Tai was confused at that since he didn't think that Davinia hung out with people other than her brother and the DigiDestineds or didn't think she did.

He led them over to the basketball court where two teams were getting ready to play, one team being shirts while the other was skins.

Yolei's first plan was to have Davinia see TK without a shirt on and to watch the female Hybrid's reaction, making TK a bit edgy since he was attracting attention from other girls in the basketball court.

"Davey, Davis, Tai! Over here!" Kari called, waving the three tanned teenagers over.

The three DigiDestineds walked over to the bleachers and sat down with their friends while the two teams got ready, beginning with a jump ball that had TK and another boy jumping, most of the other girls drooling at the sight of the peachy toned bare skin that TK had, his abs being showed off as he moved around and hit the ball to one of his teammates.

"TK is great, isn't he?" Yolei asked.

"Yeah, he's getting better every time." Tai smiled.

"Come on, TK!" Matt cheered for his brother.

Kari looked at Davinia to see if she was watching the game, her eyes only watching the ball as her sky-blue eyes took in every players' movements. The same thing was with Davis

Sora noticed it too and suspected that Kari, TK and Yolei were wrong about Davinia ever having a crush on the DigiDestined of Hope since she wasn't even paying attention him.

"TK's looking pretty good, huh?" Yolei teased as she looked over at Davinia.

"What? Yeah, he's moving pretty good out there. He's really improved." Davinia said as she went back to watching the game.

"I meant TK looks really hot. Don't you agree?" Yolei asked.

Davinia blinked in shock as she looked over at the lavender haired girl who had a bit of glint in her eyes, putting her on edge. Davis noticed it too and feeling a bit worry for his twin.

"I guess. I mean, I'm used to seeing guys without their shirts on all the time. Aniki does play on an all guys' soccer team. Sometimes I would practice with them if I wasn't busy. We do have skin vs shirts though. Occasionally I play in a sports bra when I'm on the skins team." The young Digimon Queen explained.

Sora, Kari and Yolei looked at the young Keyblade Master in surprise while Tai and Matt's eyes widen while Ken and Cody blushed deep red at the mental visual. Davis just smirked at the comment his sister made.

"Don't you think that's a bit inappropriate?" Ken cleared his throat.

"Not really. Sports bras are pretty tight and don't show anything except for my stomach and back. The fabric is sturdy material made to do all kinds of workouts in and keep my breasts bound." Davinia stated innocently.

The four boys then blush darkly at the comment while the three girls shook their heads in disbelief at how the Hybrid girl was acting. While Davis just laughed at how the others reacted to what Davinia said.

The young Hybrid was too innocent and oblivious for her own good, but that just added to her charms.

As for Yolei's first test, it failed.

 **The Next Day…**

Yolei, TK and Kari were snooping on Davinia who was walking down the street with Davis and Ken, the three were going to the nearest restaurant to get something to eat.

"Test two. Try to turn her on by eating." Yolei said.

"How would that work?" Kari asked confused.

"Simple, sucking sauce off your fingers it's a sign of seduction. TK does this and we'll see if it makes her attracted." Yolei explained.

TK gulped, then took a deep breath as the three DigiDestineds followed Davinia, Davis and Ken into the restaurant, watching as the duo ordered their food and then sat down in a booth.

The trio ordered their food, then walked to where the three friends were making them look up at them.

"What're you guys doing here?" the Rogers Twins asked.

"We came to get something eat and saw you guys here." Yolei said a bit too perky, putting the Child of Harmony, Hazard, and Bravery on edge.

If Yolei was lively, then bad things were sure to follow.

"Can we sit down?" Kari asked.

"Sure." Ken sighed knowing that this was one of Yolei's tests to prove that Davinia liked TK.

It seemed absurd to him since TK wasn't Davinia's type and never once seen her check him out or any other guy since he known her.

"Great!" Yolei chirped sitting next to Davinia along with Kari while TK in between to Ken and Davis.

The blonde was feeling nervous about what he had to do to get Davinia 's attention and prove that she did liked him.

They all began eating, even talking to each other and TK put some of mustard from his burger onto his fingers and suck the sauce off, making Ken and the twins give him looks that asked if he was sane since he was making a show of it.

Not to mention Davinia looked disgusted and handed him a napkin, so that lead to the second test being another failure.

 **Next Weekend…**

Yolei was close to ripping her own hair out from the roots with her tests had turned into failures.

She had TK brush Davinia's hair out of her face which made the Hybrid girl threw him onto a tree branch, concluding she doesn't like a lot of people touching her hair.

TK offered to walk Davinia home, but refused because she had to meet up with someone, but before he could ask, she used her ninja speed to speed away.

"Just ask her already!" Sora yelled.

After hearing Yolei complain about her all tests failing, TK grumbling about making a fool of himself and Kari trying to think of new tests, Sora reached the end of her rope.

No wonder the twins chose to hang out with Ken, he was the only sane member and the orangette almost wanted to jump off a bridge just to escape these people.

The other DigiDestineds were surprised by Sora's sudden shout, but the Child of Love overlooked them as she spotted the twins and walked up to the them.

"Davey, I need your help to clear something up." Sora said taking the girl's hand and dragging her over to the group with Davis following them.

Davinia and Davis were a bit concerned when they both sensed anger all around her, but went along in order not anger the older girl.

"Once and for all, Davey, do you have any feelings what so ever for TK?" Sora asked.

"No, what idiot told you that?" Davinia asked shocked by the idea.

"These three idiots." Cody answered pointed to Yolei, Kari and TK.

"What makes you three think that sis liked him?" Davis asked.

"She always messed TK's name up." Matt piped up.

"And always argued with him." Tai added.

"Aniki always messes up TK's name. But that's also because I sometimes get my letters mix up." Davinia countered.

Kari opened her mouth to say something back, but thinking back on it all now, she realized that Davinia was right, Davis does sometimes mess up his name also, plus with her learning disability, she has a hard time remembering things.

"OK, but you _have_ been spending more time with him though." Yolei pointed out.

"TK's my friend. Aniki and I are trying to spend time with all our friends because our group is splitting apart. Not to mention that Aniki and I have been spending time with Joe, Matt and Izzy also." Davinia said.

Everyone looked over at the blonde and redhead for approval and Matt nodded in agreement.

"It's true, the two have been coming over for dinner when their parents aren't home, plus my mom insist it. She says having the twins around is like having more children." Izzy said.

Sighing in aggravation as Yolei, TK and Kari blushed in embarrassment, Davinia glared at them all.

"Let's get some things straight; I have never liked TK. You three are all idiots for thinking that without asking me. And I already have a boyfriend. Are we clear?" the Digimon Queen growled.

Everyone expect Davis nodded, then froze as they took in what she truly said and froze when they grasped her words.

"Hold it." Izzy said.

"You _have_ a _boyfriend_?" Matt asked putting stress on the words 'have' and 'boyfriend'.

"I mean, I've had a boyfriend for three weeks. If you want to meet him then-" Davinia stopped when she pulled out a piece of paper and wrote something on it, "Meet me at this place, Saturday morning at precisely 6:00 am."

Davinia gave the paper to Tai, then walked away with Davis following her, heading back to their home. Everyone looks at the Digimon Queen in shocked.

"What do we do now?" Matt asked.

"Guess we meet her there." Tai said curious about her boyfriend.

 **Saturday morning at 6:00 am**

With Davis leading the DigiDestineds to where Davinia and her boyfriend are at.

The only Rogers boy lead the group over to a small Bey Stadium that was being used as the group were even more curious. Davinia fighting against someone else… a boy.

V-mon and Gaomon were sitting on bench watching the Davinia and the boy.

"GO KURAMA!" Davinia called.

"DRANZER!" the boy yelled as two giant animals appeared out of the two Beys.

One was a red phoenix, while the other was gold nine-tail fox. A small explosion happened when the two collided with each other. Caused the two to stop spinning at once.

"Another draw, not surprising?" Davis commented.

"Nia, they're here." Kai said coolly.

"Hey guys, enjoy the show!?" Davinia asked brightly.

"You play Beyblade?" Izzy asked shocked.

"Yeah, I course I do!" Davinia replied, "Everyone this is Kai Hiwatari, my boyfriend!"

"Are these the DigiDestineds who thought that you liked that TK fellow?" Kai said staring at them coldly.

"Pretty much." Davinia answered.

They all stared at the boy, he had duo Carolina blue and Egyptian blue hair, his skin a pale color tone while he had a pure white scarf around his neck, wearing a black fitting shirt with, baggy jeans and finally red and black shoes.

Davinia wrapped her arms around his neck with his arms went around her waist, Kai dropped his cold expression and smiled softy, Kai kiss her temple which made her giggle.

Davis, DemiVeemon, V-mon, and Gaomon smiled at the couple while the DigiDestineds were stunned, Ken was getting over it and smiled at his friend happily.

"Looks like that Davey was telling the truth after all." Matt considered.

"About what?" Veemon asked.

"Kari, TK and Yolei thought that Davey liked TK." Tai said.

"Did some various tests to prove it, which all failed." Cody said.

"That's silly." V-mon said.

"You've should've just asked her." Gaomon stated.

"These guys are all dumb." Kai scoffed then looked at Davinia, "Did you bring them to show me off?"

"Of course." Davinia said making the carmine eyed male smirk.

Kai chuckled as he hugged the Hybrid girl into his chest, then looked at the stunned group feeling a bit proud at getting to be flaunted in front of the other DigiDestineds.

If Davinia wanted to show him off, it meant that she was care for him and loved him greatly, which he already knew since they were together since he was four years old and Davinia was three years old.

Yolei looked at Kai, then frowned that Davinia was telling the truth and the boy was quite attractive.

"I guess you were telling the truth. Kari and TK were the first who thought you liked Blondie first and tried to persuade us, I was trying to see if it was true." Yolei stated making the two blush.

"When they should have asked first." Sora snapped making Yolei, TK and Kari look away bashfully.

"I think I might like this girl." Kai smirked, "But I fine with Nia."

"Humans can be so silly." DemiVeemon said.

"No kidding." V-mon agreed.

"They're just prideful. They need to learn to ask instead of jumping to conclusions." Gaomon said leaning against a tree.

Laughing at this, Davinia pulled Kai off with her while V-mon and Gaomon stayed with Davis.

"Where are you two going?" Matt called.

"On a date." Davinia answered.

"The two of us haven't been on one in a while. It's time for us to spend some quality time together." Kai said calmly.

"You better not do anything that my sister wouldn't like!" Davis shouted.

They ignored while the others as the couple walk off, Sora calmed down, smiling at the group along with Ken.

"They're sweet together." Sora said.

"Kai was always the tough one while Davinia was innocent. Kai helped her become stronger and could now match him in a Bey Battle." Davis explained.

Meanwhile, Davinia and Kai were holding hands as the couple walked down the street, heading to their favorite restaurant to eat.

"The secret's out, what's going to happen now?" Kai asked.

"Well, I'm gonna be able to come over often. Now that they know about us, I won't have to sneak off to spend time with you anymore. I can just say that I've got a date and go." Davinia smiled.

The Phoenix Master chuckled as he came to a stop and bent down, kissing his girlfriend.


End file.
